Why Me?
by insanegolfur
Summary: Ever wonder why someone chose you over everyone else? That's exactly what Logan's been wondering...


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick one-shot I wrote because I needed to write something happy in between all the angst and heart break happening in my other fic. So, this is what happened! Hope you like.

Comments and reviews are awesome! ^_^

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how long he's been sitting in front of that piece of paper when his phone rings.<p>

"Hey, Kendall."

"Finished with your vows yet?"

Logan looks back down to the paper with a few sentences written and scratched out and lets out a sigh. "No," he responds dejectedly.

"No?" Kendall asks in disbelief. "You've never been one to procrastinate this long. Actually, you've never been one to procrastinate period."

"It's just still so hard for me to understand why Carlos chose me when he could have anyone else."

"With you thinking like that, it's no wonder you can't write your vows. Come have dinner with me and James and we'll tell you all the reasons why Carlos loves you."

Logan chuckles. "Kendall, I can't. This has to be done to…"

Kendall cuts him off. "Logan, if you keep doubting yourself, you're NOT going to be able to write them."

Reluctantly, Logan agrees. He grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Carlos walks in the door. He wasn't supposed to be there. He and Logan agreed that he would be the one to stay elsewhere on the eve of the wedding, but well, he forgot something. He plans on getting in and out quickly, but is distracted by a light in the office. He knew that Kendall or James had been able to get Logan out of their house because he asked them to, but it was unlike Logan to forget to turn off a light.

Carlos sneakily makes his way into the office. He peeks his head around the doorframe and sees that it's empty. He walks over to the desk to turn off the lamp but is again distracted by the paper on the desk. He sees Logan's doctor script on the page.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Carlos picks up the paper and does his best to decipher it.

_Carlos,_

_Every morning I wake up, see your face, and wonder why you chose me. I know why I chose you. You never fail to make me laugh. You always make me feel safe. You were there for me through everything. You've given me all I need and more. What have I ever given to you? What can I give to you?_

Carlos realizes it's Logan's attempt at his vows for tomorrow and his heart melts at the words. Logan's insecurity is an annoyance, but it's what also makes him endearing.

Carlos quickly scribbles a response since he doesn't know when Logan will be back and well, that would just ruin everything. When he's finished, he smiles, turns off the light, and heads out.

Logan returns about an hour later, still confused but a little less than before. Kendall and James told him everything he already knows, but they couldn't explain why. They just kept telling him that Carlos loves him and that should be enough.

Dinner did help to clear his head and he feels like he'll be able to write his vows. He walks into the office, turns on the light, and sees the almost empty page he left on the desk filled with writing. He knows that handwriting like he knows the back of his hand, and quietly scolds Carlos, but wishes he was home when Carlos came to visit.

He takes a seat and reads what Carlos wrote.

_**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope.**_

_**You won't find heart and soul in the stars.**_

_**You can break everything down into chemicals.**_

_**But you can't explain a love like ours.**_

_**~ The Script**_

_Logie,_

_Every morning I wake up and think the same thing. How could someone so sweet, loving, caring, calm, rational… PERFECT ever choose me? I don't dwell on it because you are everything I want and more. Every day you stay by my side is the luckiest day of my life. Tomorrow is the day where I no longer have to worry about why you chose me, but how to keep you choosing me. I love you, dear Logie. Never question that. For some reason we work._

_We're both idiots, but we're each other's idiot. _

_Thank you for choosing me,_

_Carlos_

Tears are streaming down Logan's cheeks, but there is a huge grin on his face. Only Carlos could make him cry and laugh at the same time. Carlos can usually be silly and goofy, but he definitely has that logical and rational side to him. Logan's heart swells, and he knows exactly what he can promise to _his idiot._


End file.
